After the Fall
by marionette.love
Summary: One-shots, drabbles, and lemons, oh my!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Enjoy!

They've known each other since they were little, Leah and Jacob. They often played together because of Leah's little brother, Seth, who simply adored Jacob for some unknown reason. They were all inseparable from one another until little Miss Leah went into high school.

She found herself Sam, someone who she thought would've been devoted to her for life, no matter what happened. But she was wrong. Oh, was she wrong.

Just one day, one visit, and everything went downhill. Sam fell for her cousin, Emily, and it was then that Leah realized she was alone in the world. When she asked for an explanation, he couldn't give her one. He just profusely apologized, repeatedly. Everyone left her alone, letting her sulk until they knew she finally moved on, and could form a complete sentence without lashing out on them, but the time never came. There was only one person that was there for everything she went through.

Jacob.

He was there when her father died.

He was there through the break – up.

He was there for everything, for things that Seth himself couldn't even bring himself to comfort her sister through, knowing that it would depress her more than she has been already.

Just one person. One person who has had a one-sided love with her since God knows when.

But does she know?

No.

Will she ever know?

Perhaps.

Let's just say that for now, everything is the way it should be, and pretty soon, everything else will fall into place.

And Jacob will be there for her.

No matter what.

* * *

[A/N] Hey guys! Just wanted to thank you for reading this, and to ask you to** please review** this piece of writing.

Oh, yes, another disclaimer: I got the idea from a post on Livejournal, by the name of The Ultimate FanFic Challenge. My friend showed it to me, and I thought it'd be interesting to do. Yes, that means that I will ( attempt to ) make this a 100 chapter piece. So again, the idea is not from the top of my head.

Anyhoo, wish me luck, and I hope you guys liked it! (:


	2. The Middle

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

**Leah's POV**

I'm not going to lie. When Sam and I broke up, I was relieved.

Okay, so that was a lie.

It was horror, sheer torture, everything bad that I thought couldn't have happened, happened.

He promised he would never leave me, but I guess promises mean nothing anymore, right?

Three years, down the drain. Three years of happiness, promises, laughs, memories, everything. All. Down. The. Drain.

Bam.

Done and over with, as if we were never a 'thing'. As if all the time we spent together never happened. Yeah, and that asshole expects me to pretend that I'm all happy-go-lucky about the fact he's with my cousin now, instead of me, for some 'unexplainable' reason. Karma, you're a real bitch.

But hey, I always have Jacob there to cheer me up. I mean, sure these past few months have been hell, but he was always there for me, making sure I'd at least give a small smile every day, whether it was forced or not. I've got to admit though, it was fun hanging out. Just me and him. Or maybe it was just because I was angry, upset, and wanted a rebound to the fact that just anyone could do for me. Who knows. All I know is this: someday, when I get past all the drama and shit that Sam put me through, I _will_ find the person that was meant for me. Maybe it might even be Jacob.

* * *

[A/N] Haha, number two has been done and uploaded. (:

Please **read and review. **Constructive criticism please, no flames. Merci (:


	3. The End No, not really

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Oh, yes. Despite the chapter being called 'ends', I can guarantee you that this is not the end of this story.

* * *

**Leah's POV**

Okay, so the grieving period is absolutely done and over with. I'm done with it, I don't want to talk about it, and hell, I don't want anything to do with Sam or Emily now, but that's never going to happen because mommy dearest ushered me into being there for their wedding. Oh woe is me. Let me end my life now.

Of course, that's never going to happen though.

It took me about two years to get over him, and let me tell you, those two years have not been easy. I found out the reason why Sam left me for her. Some bullshit about 'imprinting' and 'it's unbreakable' and shit. Yeah. I wouldn't have believe it myself if it weren't for the week I was phasing off and on between a human and a wolf. I gotta tell you, it's pretty hectic. I don't think I have ever experienced so much physical pain before, but at least someone was able to help me through it all.

**Jacob's POV**

She was completely and utterly in hell. She didn't even have to say it, but every time I saw her, she looked lifeless, empty, like, well, hell. But she's finally gotten over it. She's decided to move on, and not to be full of myself or anything, but I'd like to think that I was a major part in her doing so.

At the time, I would've wondered why she started believing all the imprinting stuff. I didn't want to believe it, but it turned out that she, like many of us guys of La Push, started phasing. Leah Clearwater was the first female wolf, in all history of the Quilete tribe.

She started changing, yeah, but it was in the good way. Almost.

Her body started going through changes, many, many, delectable changes, that involved more curves, and bigger . . . ahem.

Sorry, lost myself there.

But along with her body, her attitude also changed. She was no longer the happy Leah that I always knew. The Leah she was with Sam, but a Leah that seemed as if she didn't care about the world, or anyone in it.

I'm starting to wonder if she'd ever know why I did the things I did. You know, helping her and all that stuff. As for now, only time will tell, right?

Right.

* * *

[A/N] Okay, so I know that these past chapters have been really short, BUT, that will change! Really, really soon. And by soon, I mean by the next chapter hopefully.

**Read and review please. **

Much loved! (:


	4. Patrol My Ass

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

**Leah's POV**

"Leah, I need you to run patrol today," a husky voice said as I barely walked back through the door of my house.

I didn't bother responding, knowing that no matter what, I was still going to have to go.

"Leah, did you hear me?" Jacob repeated.

I sighed.  
"Yeah, I heard you."

I shrugged off the t-shirt I wore while I was out weeding the gardens, with the sun blazing down on me. Yeah, as if it couldn't possibly get any hotter. It's August for Pete's sake! Who the hell has to deal with summer heat in August? Apparently us.

"Who with?" I asked as I climbed the stairs, entering my bedroom and attempted to find a tank top or something more cooler in the thing I call my closet, and others call a nightmare. So what if it was a little messy? At least I knew how it was organized. Kinda.

There was no reply.

"Jacob, who am I running with?" I asked as I turned around and saw his face, inches from mine.

"Jesus, Jake. One of these days you're gonna give me a heart attack," I said as I tried to move around him.

His arms grabbed me.

"You shouldn't have done that Leah," he whispered.

I was scared. This was a Jacob that I've never met before. I studied his face, trying to find a meaning as to what 'that' could've been. I reached his eyes, that were clouded with black. I recognized that look. It was lust.

"S – shouldn't have done wh – "

He pressed his lips to mine. I pictured it as a soft, gentle, sweet kiss.

But it wasn't.

As soon as his lips were mine, it became passionate.

Demanding.

His tongue licked my lips, and out of sheer stupidity and curiosity, I let him in. As his hands were around my waist, pushing me closer into him, his tongue was inside my mouth, practically devouring it, and was he enjoying it. Hell, I'm not going to lie, I was fucking enjoying it too.

It's been too long, way too long since someone has kissed me with such desire, so I did what I had to do. I responded back. My tongue was dancing and caressing his as his tried to do the same to me.

When we pulled back, he rested his forehead on mine, while my hands rested on his chiveled chest.

"Leah..." he breathed as he went back to my lips.

I took my hands back, and wrapped them around his neck, trying to taste more of him, and Jacob? Jacob took his hands and move them up, to the hem of my tank top, slowly sliding it up my body, until he reached the lower part of my breasts. He reached around, massaging little circles into my back, and unclasped my bra, taking my shirt off with it. Leaving my lips, he went straight to them.

I gasped.

Oh mercy, if I thought his tongue did amazing things in my mouth, I haven't even felt half of it.

He blew on my nipples, making them quiver, and attacked them with his tongue, swirling around them. Sucking and nipping on them occasionally, while his hand was massaging and pinching my nipple on the other.

I grabbed his head and pushed them towards me more while he switched to my other breast, and I swore that I felt myself getting wetter and wetter by the second.

"Jake, please," I whimpered under his control.

"Please what, Leah?" he whispered against my skin.

"Don't keep teasing me Jake," I moaned as he crept his fingers down to my womanhood, rubbing against it despite the shorts that were covering it.

"Why? No foreplay for your Alpha Lee Lee? Where's the fun in that?" he chuckled darkly.

He pulled my lips back to his, and started fighting for dominance again, as his hands were nearing my shorts, pulling it down along with my panties.

He pulled back, looking at me intently.

"Beautiful, he murmured, as he slithered down and separated my folds and separated my clit, causing me to moan.

"Jake," I managed to breathe in between my gasps.

"Shhh," he said as he took off his cutoff shorts, and oh my, was I impressed.

His cock wasn't the size of Sam's. Oh hell no it wasn't. It was bigger, oh merciful, was it bigger.

He took his hands and parted my legs, sliding the cock near my vagina, it's head teasing it. I wrapped my legs around his waist, motioning for him to get into me and release the inner animal in him.

And he did.

He entered me, thrusting in and out so quickly, I swear we were like rabbits.

I moaned, repeatedly, as he kept thrusting into me, causing me to have orgasm after orgasm.

I felt the knot coil in my stomach once again, and my walls closing in on his glorious cock. He grunted, and with a couple more thrusts, he came into me.

He took his cock out of me, and immediately after, I began missing it.

"Jake, that was incredible," I managed, trying to catch my breath.

"Best you ever had?" he asked.

"Definitely," I said without any hesitance.

He leaned over and kissed my lips, not even having to ask for entrance, and pulled away.

"Same here," he said, giving me his most known smirk.

I rested my head on chest, and heard him dozing off after a couple minutes.

Just before I did the same, I thought to myself about what just happened.

Lord help me, I think I've fallen in love again.

**Seth's POV**

"Where are those guys, man? They were supposed to be hear an hour ago!"

"I don't know Embry, believe me, I'm not happy about having to run another patrol either," I replied, annoyed by his constant whining.

"Huh," Quil said.

"What?"

"I think Jacob finally jumped Leah's bones."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, for starters, I just came back from your house, and the whole place smells like sex."

I couldn't believe it. Well, I could, but still. That's a horrible mental image.

"Really?" Embry asked.

"Yeah. It was like a mixture of Jacob and Leah all over the damn house."

Even worse mental image. I think I even felt my head getting light.

"Hey Seth, buddy, you okay there?" Quil asked.

"No..." I managed to reply before I passed out.

* * *

[A/N] Please **review** this little story right here, it'd help me so much knowing that people actually care about it enough to read. ; ~ ;


	5. More Patroling Fun, Yum

Regular disclaimer stuff applies.

* * *

Enjoy!

**Leah's POV**

Running patrol was a boatload of fun. No, scratch that; it's the worst thing anyone, anywhere, has to do. What's the point in running around in circles, trying to catch vampires breaking the rules?

God knows they small awful, but seriously? Running in fucking circles. Thanks Jake, you asshole.

See, if it hadn't been for Jake, Alpha commanding me this morning after waking me up, I wouldn't be here. Instead, I'd be in bed, still sleeping.

After I was done patroling, I went back home, and took a nap. When I woke up, I felt really dirty though, thinking about vampires' scent on me, and what the hell I could've or had run into in the forest, so I decided to go to the nearby river to take a dip.

"Hey Seth, I'm gonna go out for awhile. Food's in the fridge," I said as I started grabbing my clothes.

"Kay, thanks Leah!" I heard him say.

I ran out the door, and phased, carrying my clothes with me on a strap tied to my leg. Before I knew it, I was there, and seeing the river in the moonlight? Beautiful. I walked into the river, and moaning at how good the water felt. Not hot, not cold, but perfectly warm. I was there for probably a good ten minutes until I heard something, or rather, _someone. _

Now, I know what you're thinking. Leah, are you scared?

Well, to be perfectly honest, fuck yes I was scared. I've seen those scary movies. I know what hides out in the damn forest! For all I know, some creepy weird guy could be out there, wearing a mask and carrying a chain saw about to murder me!

I quickly sunk down to cover everything but my face as I tried to see who it was. I didn't see them, but I heard someone else walk into the river, and it sounded like whoever it was, was right behind me. A familiar scent then wafted towards me, as hands were creeping slowly up my thighs and almost reaching my womanhood.

"Jake," I breathed out.

He didn't answer, but I knew it was him. He started kissing my neck, down to my shoulders, and he spun me around.

"Leah..." he said before he kissed me.

His tongue found the way to the inside of my mouth, and before I knew it, he and I were battling for dominance. We broke away, trying to catch our breaths.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere else," he said, flashing his eyes to the nearby bank of the river.

I nodded, excited that for once, our Alpha – Beta bond wouldn't get in the way of things.

He carried me, and laid me down on the grass, and we resumed kissing again.

His hands found their ways to my breast, and started massaging them, and my nipples hardened as an effect, causing him to pinch them. I felt his cock hardening against my stomach, and I gotta admit, that turned me on. A lot.

We parted, and he then started kissing my breasts, swirling, biting, and nipping at the peaks, while his fingers were plunging into me.

"Oh god Jake..." I moaned in pleasure.

"Sweetheart, we're only getting started," he chuckled darkly.

He quickly took out his fingers, and plunged himself in me.

"OH MY GOD. JAKE" I screamed as he took me by surprise. I felt my walls widening and fitting just around his enormous cock.

"Shhh. It'll be okay," he said, as he started plunging into me at a steady pace, making sure I'd adapt to his length. When I started feeling pleasure with his thrusts, I grabbed his ass cheeks and pushed them further towards me. He got the message and started pounding into me harder, as if there were no tomorrow.

I felt the familiar knot in my stomach coil, and uncoil multiple times as I urged him to go faster and harder.

"Leah … I'm cumming."

"I am too baby, I am too," I moaned.

He thrust into me one last time as we came together. He pulled himself out and laid himself right beside me, both of us trying to catch our breaths.

"Leah?" he said, once we managed to breathe steadily again.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

I didn't know how to respond. How many times someone has told me that they loved me, and then I lose them. Just for the moment, I decided to answer my true feelings though, as I hope that maybe life will throw me a curve ball, and let me keep this love going.

"I love you too Jacob."

* * *

[A/N] Okay, so you guys may or may not have noticed, but I changed the summary. I realized that with the different themes, I can no incorporate them into one big story, so I apologize for that.

Also: school has overrun my life. There is absolutely no way I can update it every single day, BUT I promise I will update it **at least once a week. **With that said, please press the button, and review this story. Thanks in advance! (:


	6. The Day It Happened

Regular disclaimer applies.

* * *

It had just been hours.

Hours since my whole life fell apart, and everything around me just suddenly didn't matter.

Hours since Sam had broken the news to me that he had imprinted on her cousin.

So where does this leave me? Little Miss Leah Clearwater?

Crying in my bedroom, with eyes all red and blotchy. I just couldn't believe it. My boyfriend since high school broke up with me because of an imprint, and not just any imprint, but my best friend, someone who was with me through all the heartbreaks, tragedies, and firsts I had throughout my whole life.

So what else was I supposed to do? Pretend to be gung – ho and that everything's okay when it wasn't?

I was going through all the memories that I had together with Sam. All the pictures we took, notes they passed during class, flowers from Valentine's Day, all of it, no longer part of my life, no matter how hard I tried to break the imprint, but he insisted that the imprint was unbreakable, as it always had been recorded. I took them all in, one by one, and threw them in the trashcan, made a mental note to myself to burn all my memories and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up feeling groggy, hopeless, and basically like shit. I took a look at the clock, and saw that it read 7:40.

_Time for dinner. _

I went to the bathroom to attempt to fix herself up and make her look more presentable, and when I looked in the mirror, I shocked myself. What I saw wasn't the Happy Leah I've always been with Sam, but a ragged doll, that's been played with over and over again until it finally just looked like it had no life. When I was done, I went downstairs where she found Jacob and Seth playing video games.

"Hey guys," I murmured as a sign of acknowledgment as she walked towards the fridge. Mom always taught me that manners were everything, and that even if I didn't feel like being polite, I should still be. Old habits die hard I guess.

"Hey Leah," they both replied.

I took a quick look in the fridge and saw that nothing in their would satisfy my hunger, nor my need for any comfort at all, so instead, I opened the freezer and smiled a little inside as I saw what I needed. I took out the big tub of ice cream that Mom put in there earlier that week and grabbed a huge spoon to go along with it.

Seth shot me a look.

"Leah, are you going to eat _all_ that?"

I shrugged.

I didn't think Seth knew how heartbroken I was, or what even happened earlier that day, so I couldn't really blame him for giving me that look. Well, then again, we do was huge appetites so he shouldn't have asked me if I was going to.

"Maybe," I replied as I walked up the stairs back into my room.

I had no idea what else to do so I decided to turn on the TV, which turned out to be the stupidest thing anyone in my state could've done. All that was on were some sappy romance movies and some stupid reality shows. I soon found a channel that satisfied me, though I could honestly say I have never watched any other episode my whole life, nor do I plan on it. As soon as I finished the whole tub of ice cream, I decided to turn in for the night, since tiredness soon took over me, when I heard a knock at the door.

"Leah?"

Even from the other side of the door, where the voice was muffled, I could tell it was Jake. Well, that, and his scent wafted through the door.

"What do you want Jake?" I said with a sigh.

"Uhm, I was wondering if I could talk to you."

_Talk_. I thought. _Something that Sam and her used to do together. Before Emily came into the picture. Before all this happened. Before – no. You need to forget about him Leah. And now I'm talking to myself like a crazy person. _

"Yeah, sure. Come in."

I heard the door creak open and shut. Footsteps started approaching me and soon my Alpha was sitting on the side of my bed, making that creak as well.

There was silence for a moment until Jacob finally spoke up.

"So uhm. I heard. Are you okay?"

I laughed. I've been crying for the past who-knows-how-many-hours because of that jackass and the break – up, and the fact that he didn't even try to break the imprint because, again, it was 'impossible'. Impossible my ass. Why couldn't he just admit that he didn't want me anymore? That he wanted Emily instead of me?

"No. Not really," I finally decided to answer.

"Yeah, I know how you feel," he said, looking down on his hands that were in his lap.

I swear, if he tells me some stupid little story about Bella, and how she would be so much better without that stupid sparkly Edward, I'll rip his head off.

"Yeah."

Again, there was silence.

"Is there anything I can do to make it better?"

There were so many answers for that, I was half – tempted to tell him to go kill Sam, push him off a cliff, just _something. _

"Just make the pain go away," I said as I tried not to cry. Fail attempt as my voice cracked and tears started dropping from my eyes.

This was a side I never wanted to show anyone but Seth. The weak, vulnerable Leah that no one ever knew existed, but I just didn't care anymore. It was true, all I wanted was the pain to go away, and not only in my heart, but everywhere. I let the tears drop freely onto my lap, and I felt Jacob pull me into a hug, his fingers stroking my hair.

"It'll all be okay," he whispered.

"How do you know?"

He pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"I just do."

I don't know why, but I trusted him. I trusted that everything _would _be alright, and that life _would_ go on, even if Sam wasn't a part of it.

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

I laughed.

"So many things."

We sat there for a while, just him, stroking my hair, and at that time, I _did_ feel that everything was alright, and that I was serene and finally at peace. As if what I wanted to do with life didn't matter anymore, but that I just wanted to remain like that for the time being.

"Jake?" I asked again.

"Yeah Leah?"

I hesitated with whether or not I should ask, but a part of me wanted to know.

"Why do you care so much?"

He stopped stroking my hair, and I felt as if he had to pause and think about why he did. He finally replied though I have to admit, his answer did shock me.

"Because. I think I love you Leah."

* * *

**[A/N]** Can you say cliffhanger? Haha. It might stay a cliffhanger too. Key word, might.

Well, you know the drill. Press the button and review ~


	7. Perfect Reason To Stay

**Regular disclaimer applies. **

* * *

'Just a couple more days,' I thought to herself.

A couple more days when all the pain I felt would be gone, and I'd never have to communicate with anyone from the pack ever again; I was going to run away. Run somewhere far, far away and no one would be able to find me. Somewhere where I can be myself without having anyone judge me for my past, or remind me of the fact that my 'true love' was taken right under my nose by my cousin. And I know that running away never solves anything, that I should just confront the problem, but there was absolutely no way in hell that I would confront Sam and Emily, cause let's face it. Every time I see them together, all lovey dovey and happy with each other, I just get the sudden urge to punch Emily in the fact, and knee Sam in the nuts.

Yeah. Just a couple more days.

No one knew anything of it, the plan that I had for running away. If I would say so myself, I was as sly as a fox, always thinking of some random ass shit when I phased, and I packed things carefully, bit by bit and putting it in the trunk of my car, letting everything slowly accumulate for the day I would finally leave this hell – hole and my past behind.

It was a fool proof plan. At least, I hope it was.

There are some things that you can hide from the rest of the world, but that doesn't mean that not a single person knew what you were hiding.

I was almost done packing the remaining clothes I had in my closet until I heard a voice coming from the hallways.

"Hey Leah?"

I jumped up and shoved what clothes I folded into the closet in a panic mode, hoping that I would be able to hide the evidence.

"Yeah?" I said as I sat down on the bed.

"Ready for patrol tonight? You promised Quil that you'd switch shifts with him so he could hang out with Claire, remember?"

How could I forget? All I kept hearing was "Leeeah, switch with me. Please?", "Look at this face? How can you say no to this face?", among with many others until I finally snapped and said yes for the fear of someone having their nuts permanently damaged. God, anything to make him shut up, I swear. If I had to compare it to anything, it was like someone giving a donkey some weed to smoke, and all you hear is that annoying little sound they made. Worst 10 minutes of my life. Ever.

"Leah?"

I snapped out of my flashback.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, are you ready for patrol tonight," he repeated to me as if I were a 6 – year – old.

"Oh. Yeah. Of course," I said, giving him a weak smile to show him I was, hoping he wouldn't see right through me.

He did.

"Leah, is everything okay?"

Shit.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't it be?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, I don't know. You just seem to have that look on your face that something's wrong," he said, concern shown clearly on his face.

"Nothing's wrong," I said as my eyes instinctively flashed to the closet. I looked back at Jacob and hoped that he didn't see, but unfortunately he did.

He walked over to my closet and opened it. He saw it all; the clothes strewn everywhere that were half – folded and half – not and the labeled boxes that I thought I had packed in the trunk of my car, but obviously not.

I quickly walked over and shut it again, fiddling with my fingers and pondering what I was going to say to him.

He looked down.

"When?" he asked softly.

"In a couple days," I half whispered.

There was a long awkward silence.

"Why? Is it because of S - "

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME," I screamed, trying to keep the tears in my eyes. "Don't you _ever _say that asshole's name."

I couldn't help myself, and I broke down.

"If it weren't for him and the imprinting shit, I wouldn't be like this. If _she_ never visited, I wouldn't be like this. If I never _introduced _them I wouldn't be like this," I sobbed, looking down at the floor as tears were streaming down my face.

He brought both his hands to my face and made me look at him.

"Be like what Leah?" he whispered.

"I wouldn't be this bitchy. I wouldn't have to feel as if I'm nothing to the whole damn world, and I wouldn't feel like shit all the fucking time." I said, averting my eyes as a couple more tears found their way down my cheeks.

"Leah, look at me."

I hesitated, but I did.

"You are a beautiful individual being, and don't you _ever_ let anyone make you feel as if you're worthless, do you hear me?"

I blinked at him. My alpha, calling _me_ out of all people beautiful. Not even _he_ ever called me that.

I sniffled and wiped away my tears as I nodded, though I knew it wasn't true at all.

"Leah … " he whispered. "What will make you stay here with me? With us, the pack?"

By then I was done with pitying myself and started to fold the laundry and pack them in boxes again, even though I knew that now, a part of me wanted to stay.

"There's nothing for me here," I replied slowly, as if it were a question that I myself didn't know the answer to. Was there, in fact, anything for me here at all? I mean, there's gotta be something, right?

"What about your friends?"

I scoffed.

"What friends? My whole high school life was about me and _him_. I never bothered making friends, and let's face it, I'd hardly call any of the leeches 'friends'. The pack aren't really my 'friends' considering the fact that they think I'm a total bitch that's cold and heartless despite the fact that they've already known what I've gone through in life. So again, what friends are you referring to?"

"Ouch. I thought that at least I was considered a friend, but apparently not," he muttered.

"Jake, you're my Alpha. It's a slave and boss relationship. I hardly think it was a friend and friend relationship."

"And if I said I didn't want to have a friend to friend relationship with you? What would you do then?" he asked with a curious look on his face.

I stopped folding.

"I don't think I understand the question … "

He sighed.  
"Leah … what if I wanted to be _more_ than friends. What would you have done then?"

As if the little gears in my head finally clicked together, I actually thought about that. _What_ would have I done? I mean, sure, Jacob was a nice guy when he's not being a total bitch commanding people to do shit. He was also hot, I gotta admit that too, what with his eight – pack abs and perfectly sculpted body.

I've also seen him naked before from phasing and my god is his … ahem … big. Though I'd never admit this in a million years, I always wondered what would've happened if he and I were together. A relationship or a one night stand, I've always wondered.

"I'm not sure," I finally said.

He walked over to me slowly, and kissed me.

I didn't know how to respond. I mean, I saw this coming kind – of sort – of, but I literally didn't know what to do, so I stood there. It was soft. Tender. As if he were afraid that if he wasn't careful, I'd break.

As soft as it was though, I felt a jolt of electricity going down my back, and I think he felt it too, because when he pulled away, he whispered, "Wow."

"Wow," I whispered back, almost as if it were to myself.

"Still think there's nothing here for you?"

I chuckled.

"Consider staying here, for me? Please?"

I looked up and saw the warmth in his eyes. I was thinking of all the excuses that I made up just so I could leave, and now that _this _happened, I don't know if I could anymore. Something inside of me, perhaps my heart, told me to just accept whatever _this _is that life threw at me. _Embrace it, _it kept saying. So I said what I had to, knowing the fact that I could just get hurt again.

"Sure."

Yes, I knew that the possibility of Jacob to imprint was big, but hey. Everyone has a shot at their happily ever after, right?

He pulled me back in for another kiss.

Right.

* * *

**[A/N] **Hey guys, it's me again. Well, I updated a little earlier this week, and hopefully I'll have enough inspiration to strike me to update another one, but school's a drag. Yeah …

Anyhoo, press the little button and review please! Thanks to all those who do. Much love!


	8. Stay Just A Little

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.  
**

* * *

It had only been a couple of weeks that Sam broke up with her, and he was already 'deep in love' with her cousin, Emily.

_That asshole._

They could've tried and fix whatever had to be fixed, but he insisted that there was nothing to fix. That they were just done and over with, and that whatever was that sparked their relationship before just wasn't there anymore.

_He didn't even care._

Hell, he probably never cared. All he cared about was that he was going out with the hottest girl on the rez. His reputation, if you'd like. But she did. She actually cared for him, and he just used her, which leads us to the current Leah. The one that's locked herself in her bedroom for the past 3 days, not wanting to eat or speak to anyone, and the only sound that can be heard from her were sobs, and cries of '_what did I do wrong?'_ and '_I hope they're happy together in Hell.'. _

It neared the end of the week when Seth couldn't take it anymore, and consulted in his best friend, Jacob.

See, Jacob could've just been an ass and Alpha-commanded that she get her ass out of her room and run her damn patrols, but he wasn't that heartless. He knows what she's going through; hell, he went through the same thing with Bella. He knew that right now, she needed a _friend._ Not a brother, or a parental authority, but a _friend._

_"_Leah?" Jacob asked as he opened the door to her room.

"Go away," she sobbed under her sheets.

"No, I'm not going anywhere. Come on, talk to me," he said as he took a seat on her bed, right next to the giant lump of sheets which contained Leah underneath.

"I don't want to."

"Talk to me."

"No. Go the fuck away."

"All you have to do is talk."

"Maybe I don't want to fucking talk," she finally exploded. "The moment I try and speak out and actually say something, you guys always run off. Finding the next best thing, and leaving me behind. Maybe I'm done with talking. Maybe I'm done like feeling I'm worthless, and that no one gives a shit about what I say, because let's face it, in the end, it's always the same: people are hurt. Whether the fucker knows or not, I am hurt."

As always, there was an incredible awkward silence.

"I'm sorry," Jacob finally said, not knowing what else to say.

"It's not your fault; you have nothing to apologize _for_."

"Yeah I do."

"No, you don't. And damn it Jake, if you try and say you do, I will bitch slap you across the face right now. I don't care that I'm miserable and I'll always be forever alone, I will do it."

He chuckled.

"I do. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you from the very beginning."

She sniffled from under the sheets.

"What matters is that you're here for me now, and that's all that matters. Thank you, Jacob."

He smiled.

"Now. I think I deserve a hug. Come on, get out from under those sheets. Breathe some fresh air!"

She laughed, but came out and gave him a hug nonetheless.

"Thank you," she kept whispering.

He didn't say anything; just kept his hold on her as if she would disappear if he let go.

"Anytime, Leah. For you, I'd do anything."

* * *

Slight cliffhanger though? Perhaps. No, seriously, I'm not too sure. Sorry for the long wait guys! R&R please!

xoxo!


	9. Shovely Jake & Mama Leah

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.  
**

* * *

So here's the thing. Leah got a little pregnant. Well, okay, Leah got pregnant. Yeah, she's a couple months pregnant now, and I'm telling you, these hormones are so out of control, I'm starting to lose my mind here. Then again, it is kind of my fault. Who would've thought that she could still get pregnant? I mean, I thought she infertile, but obviously not. Not that I'm complaining. I mean, she's still pretty damn hot.

"Jay - cob," I heard her say from her spot on the bed?

"Yeah babe?" I asked as I leaned down to kiss her.

Though she was only a couple months pregnant, she was really showing. No no, I'm not calling her fat, I'm just saying that it's very evident that she's pregnant. Must be the wolf genes or something, cause this just isn't natural for normal women. Then again, the way we have have sex can't be natural for normal people ...  
Oh. Sorry, lost my train of thought for a moment there.

"I was thinking," she said as I started rubbing her swollen stomach. "We should really start coming up with names for our daughter. We can't just keep calling her 'it' for the rest of her life."

"How about we just name if Leah Jr.? Cause you know, I'm sure she'll grow up to be beautiful just like her mother," I said with a smile.

She gave me a quick kiss. Yeah! Go me!

"That's very sweet of you, but you do know that if she does, you'll have to chase the guys out with a shovel in your hands once she's of that age, right?" she said with a laugh.

I felt my left eye twitched. To be honest, I haven't really thought about that. I mean, sure, I knew that guys were going to be all over her like all the guys were over Leah, but I hadn't really thought about what I was going to do with the bastards that were going to attempt to be with my precious daughter. Hell, what if she sneaks out like Leah always does whenever she comes over to my house? I felt my eye twitch again, thinking about all the possibilities of catching my child doing something impure and started whimpering in my head. I guess I got so scared that I whimpered out loud as well, cause the next thing I knew, Leah was patting my head, whispering sweet things such as, 'it'll be okay's' and 'don't worry; I won't let them go anywhere near my daughter either'.

And in that moment, I knew that she was truly who I was meant to be with.

I didn't know what the future would hold for us, but I wasn't going to think about that just yet. No, I'm just going to live for today and be content about being in the arms with the person I love forever.

* * *

**[A/N] Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Lack of inspiration .. and motivation .. and yeah. But hopefully I can update a couple more chapters before break ends. Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Read & Review please! **

xoxo,

Jen.


	10. A Little Anniversary Fun

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

**

* * *

**

We did it.

Leah and I got married.

Well, we've been married for exactly 7 years today, but it's amazing how we've managed to tolerate each other. You think I'm joking, but I'm not. After all, she does tend to challenge me a lot, since we're both Alphas now. I guess she still feels the need to prove something towards me and my brothers; who knows.

But yes, it is our anniversary and I've been so excited as the day got nearer and nearer. Leah had told me that she had something planned for this very day, and that everything was already set for tonight. Sue was to babysit Sarah for us with Charlie and we would have the night to ourselves. For those who haven't quite caught on yet, Sarah our daughter. Sarah Susan Black to be exact. I swear she looks just like her mother, which is a good thing of course. Well, for now it is anyways. As soon as she hits her teens though, I'm going to have a whole lot of problems and threats coming in and out of this house like nothing.

"Leah!" I shouted as I came through the door from patroling.

I heard nothing. Plain silence, which automatically made me think that something was wrong. See, normally she would greet me back with a "Hey, welcome back dear" or "Get your filthy feet off the floor I just mopped!", but there was absolutely nothing.

Panicking, I decided to call for her again, but I got the same results. She wouldn't run off with Sarah on our anniversary ... would she? Just the thought of that ...

I quickly ran upstairs and hoped that everything was still in place as it was this morning before I left, and all I could really say was, _wow._

_"_Happy anniversary, babe," Leah drawled as she was leaning against the doorway, wearing a very, _very, _revealing nightgown that left absolutely _nothing_ to my imagination. Well, maybe I still had a little imagination.

I quickly ran up to her and kissed her with the pent up passion and need that I had accumulated since this morning when I last saw her, backing her up into the bedroom. As we got nearer to the bed, her hand began expertly taking off my shorts and was teasing a little as her fingers went near the fly. Growling, I pulled away from the kiss as I took off my shorts myself, not wanting any more of her teasing.

"My my, someone's a little anxious today, isn't he?"

I kissed her again in response and began rubbing her nipples through her thin nightgown, making her moan the sexiest things I have ever heard. I backed her up into our bed and started taking her nightgown off, and proceeded to suck, nip, and bite on each nipple until they pebbled where afterwards, my hand decided to venture off a little further down and stick two fingers in, pumping in and out slowly. Payback for her teasing. I added my thumb to the mixture and began pressing on the little nub.

"Jacob," she said breathlessly, "I want you in me now!"

I chuckled.  
"Not until you cum for me Lee. Come on, just cum," I said as I took a nipple into my mouth again.

At this point her breath became ragged, and I knew she was at her breaking point.

"Jake!" she screamed as she orgasmed on my hand.

I took her juice and rubbed it all around my cock, acting like a lubricant.

"Are you ready babe?" I asked as I teased her entrance with my cock.

I assume she was still a little breathless from her last orgasm or something, but she only responded with a barely noticeable nod.

I thrusted in, and we both groaned from the immense pleasure that shot through both of us. I kept my slow and steady pace until she pushed me further into her with the heels of her foot and breathed a raggedy, '_more'_. Needless to say, the animal side of me took over as I started pounding into her so hard that her tits were bouncing up and down. I groaned at the sight, and at the feel of her walls clamping down around me. After a couple more thrusts, we both came and were breathless.

"Happy anniversary again sweetheart," Leah said as she flopped to the other side of me, her eyes closing as if she was needing sleep. Hah, as if I was going to let that happen.

I went down to her pussy and started cleaning her from her last orgasm.

"Jake, again?" she asked in disbelief.

"Hey, don't blame me. Embry got me a sex positions book for our anniversary and I intend on trying all of them. Not tonight of course, but you know, I think 5 will be a good amount, don't you think?" I grinned.

"Oh gosh," she moaned as I went down on her again.

* * *

**Read & Review please! **

xoxo,

Jen.


End file.
